Unknown to the Mind,Yet Still in the Heart
by Wicked Hanyou
Summary: Syaoran,now a writer,replays his past with Sakura by making it a book.She,who has a strange case of Alzheimer’s and is a fan of his writing,wants to find him and meet him for the first time.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:  Well hi people!  There are 2 parts to this story, and no, a part is not a chapter.  This is part 1, when Syaoran lets out his feelings and past.  The second part will be revealed in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I am only going to do this once!  *coughs* I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any other anime characters, but I plan to buy the company in the future…hehehehe…, but I do own the storyline!  Anywayz, now on with the story…

**Unknown to the Mind, Yet Still in the Heart**

**Part 1~Chapter 1**

**By Wicked Hanyou**

**~*****

            I am what you would call a writer, but I prefer to be called a scribe, heck, I don't think I should even have the honor to be called that nowadays.  When I was a 23-year-old teenager, it was at that time I could be called a fully-fledged writer, even a good one, yet all that stopped after I met her, the girl who came and gone, with my heart.

            I am now just a walking shell that is heartless.  It would be so easy to live if life just gave you a script and told you to follow what it is on it, which of course will proscribe you from the wrong choices in your life.  My life, unfortunately, is not that simple.  My old famous works were all about a hero/heroine's adventure to get respect, honor, etc., which many conflicts, but all had ended with happy conclusions.  The recent works I have been producing were full of angst or were like transcripts of "happy" stories I have read to help inspire me to write beautifully again.  As expected, they were all rejected by my editor, Eriol, who said it was too dark of a story that could make even the most cheery person who read it feeling sad, and that will not sell big in the industry.  With all this pressure, I have been getting many headaches, so my doctor prescribed a medication for me, which stopped the headaches, but not the pain in my heart.  That doctor was young, and that made me feel like an old man because of this painful experience, even though I am just 28.  Therefore, I have decided to write one last story, dedicated to her, who inspired me to write so well back then and taught me to look at life in a new, different way.  The story of my life, which is indescribable when told by mouth, but can be described with many words when on paper…

**~****

_"Vegeta looked at the brown haired boy, with a look of disgust.  The boy had shuddered under his glare of-"_

"Arggggg!  I don't know why, but this story sounds so lame to me, the person who is writing it and look at all these scribbles I have made during the process!" yelled 23-year-old Syaoran Li, who was in the middle of pulling his own hair out.  Syaoran Li, future leader of the Li Clan in Hong Kong, lives by himself in Tomeda, Japan, the place he takes his writing classes at the prestigious Toudai-U.  "What time is it...,"Syaoran mumbled to himself, as usual, while looking at his watch.  "8:15!  Class is going to start soon!"  He grabbed his school bag and ran to his Mercedes, driving straight to Toudai-U.

            Syaoran Li was always a stubborn and serious person who always kept to himself.  With brown, short, and messy hair, his tall height, and chocolate brown eyes, he was popular among the girls, but he rejected them all, thinking they were all like his annoying cousin, Meiling, who is a valley girl.  He hardly has any friends, well actually to be exact; it seems he only has two friends.  It seems that he does not know how to enjoy life to its fullest.

            Syaoran ran to his class, just five minutes before the bell rang.  Syaoran sat down on his seat and turned to face his two friends, his breathing still uneven from running.  "Whoa!  The Mr. Prompt is almost late!  What happened to you this morning?"  Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of his two friends, asked with a small devious smile on his face.  "Ha ha ha," Syaoran laughed in a sarcastic tone.  "I was working on my story, which isn't turning out so well…"  

            Son of an editor, Eriol Hiiragizawa plans to be one too.  Eriol is a very mysterious person, how Syaoran and he became friends was unknown, but Eriol loves to tease him whenever an opportunity pops up.  Eriol had dark blue hair, glasses, and a girlfriend named Tomoyo Daidouji.  It seems that he always has an evil smile on his face.

"I heard that in the old times, people that have writer's block would hold their breath until they thought of something," Yamazaki Takashi, who was known for lying, yet Syaoran always believed him, said in an important manner.  A girl behind him named Chiharu Miharu, who is his girlfriend, pulled his ear while chanting, "Lies!  They are all lies!"

That was when the teacher walked in and started the lesson right away.  

Near the end of the lesson, the teacher announced, "I will be partnering you all up so your stories can be read and improved by a peer near you."  Not caring about anybody else's partners, Syaoran ignored the teacher until he heard his name.

"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto"

**~***

Well that's all for now.  Please review!  I'll post up the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews.

**What's up next:**  His feelings on being partnered up with Sakura.  Also he learns a few things from her…

**Quote in next chapter:**  _"How long is this girl going to take?..."_

Now please take the time to review this story, good or bad, just as long as ya review!Thanks all!

~♥,

**_Wicked Hanyou_**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  Hi everyone again!  I know my chapters are really short, but I don't really have much time to type, so I can accomplish 3 pages at the most.  Sorry for the inconvience.  Anywayz, I want to thank the 2 people who reviewed this story!  Thanks to the people reviewing my story, and I'll try to make the chapters longer.  I know I didn't get 10 reviews, but I really don't care anymore, so I'm just gonna post whenever I have time or feel like it.  So I will shut up now….and the disclaimer was in the last chapter for those who are trying to sue my ass off…  

**From the last chapter:  **

Near the end of the lesson, the teacher announced, "I will be partnering you all up so your stories can be read and improved by a peer near you." Not caring about anybody else's partners, Syaoran ignored the teacher until he heard his name.****

"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto"

**Unknown to the Mind, Yet Still in the Heart**

**Part 1~Chapter 2**

**By Wicked Hanyou**

**~***    **

He looked toward Sakura, the girl with shoulder length auburn hair, and thought, "Damn teacher…making me work with a useless nuisance…"

Sakura Kinomoto is a sweet, carefree girl who is popular and has many friends, unlike Syaoran.  She has green eyes and an over protective brother.  Sakura plans to be a writer too.

"I want you to meet up with your partners and discuss about the stories you are working on.  Your homework will be that and to read the scriptures in your books.  Have a great afternoon, "said the teacher.

Eriol waved at Syaoran and walked out the door, while an annoyed Chiharu dragged Yamazaki with her, who was in the process of telling another lie.

Green met amber when Sakura and Syaoran turned to look at each other.  Sakura walked over to Syaoran and asked, "Where do you want to meet at?"  He broke from his trance, blushing a little bit when he saw her right in front of him.  "I-I don't care," Syaoran said, stuttering a little bit. 

"Okay…then we'll meet at Penguin Park at 5:00, 'kay?"

Syaoran nodded, and Sakura walked off with her friend Tomoyo.  "How can such a naïve girl have so much purity and knowledge in her eyes?" he thought to himself.  Syaoran closed his eyes to still find those intense pair of green eyes still staring at him.

**~****

Later at Penguin Park, Syaoran sat on one of the swings with his story in hand, waiting for Sakura to come.

            "How long is this girl going to take?  It's been almost and hour already," he mumbled loudly to himself, looking at his watch for the seventh time.  Apparently, it seems that he is not in a good mood.

            Footsteps can be heard when Sakura came running toward Syaoran.  "Hoeeeeeee!  I am so sorry!  Please forgive me!  I lost track of the time and-"

            "It doesn't matter, you are here right now and that is that, got it?  Now let's get started," Syaoran said coldly, cutting off Sakura.  He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, since he knew that if he did, he would his anger will cease and he would get lost in them again, so instead he look at the ground.

            Sakura ignored his cold veneer and said meekly," Ummm…I forgot to bring my story, but I'll check yours?"

            He actually felt guilty for yelling at her when he heard her tiny weak voice, but ignored the feeling.  He shoved his unfinished story into her hands and looked away.

            Sakura sat down on the swing next to him, and started reading.  He looked at her from the corner of his eye.  She was making funny faces while reading and he could not help but smile a bit.  As quick as it came, the smile went away when Sakura said,"This story is too stereotypical and fluffy!  I feel like I'm reading the script of the movie Gigli!"

            "Hey!  My story isn't that bad!"

            "Yeah it is!  That's it, I'm gonna fix it for you!"

            "You see Syaoran, the story is too serious.  You need to make it livelier, and since it is a fantasy and action story, it could have unrealistic things!  Make Trunks have purple hair instead of brown!  Make him stand up against Vegeta and not be scared like the others!  Don't make it so stereotypical and your story will be great," suggested Sakura.

            Syaoran looked at her in awe and asked, "How do you know these things?"

            Sakura laughed, which made Syaoran realize her voice sounded like a beautiful angel.  Sakura answered, "You have no imagination at all, do ya? You have to know how to enjoy life!  Don't be serious all the time!  You know what?  I'll take you to the Ice Age museum this Saturday!"

            "Well anyways, I gotta go now!  See ya on Saturday!"  Sakura said, running back home.

            "B-But…"  Syaoran objected, however, Sakura was gone already.

~*

Sorry for this short chapter…I am just hoping for 1 review to boost my tiny ego, so if you want to be that person, please review…

Anyways, I am starting to forget what my storyline was, so I must finish this story faster…

**What's**** up next:  **How the trip to the Ice Age museum went…and on some funny fuzzy feelings Syaoran is starting to have.

**Quote from the next chapter:  **_not available for the next chapter…_

Well bye byes people!!

~♥,

**_Wicked Hanyou_**


End file.
